


The mysterious woman

by 4AlarmFirecracker



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gifset, fanfic with, supercorp au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4AlarmFirecracker/pseuds/4AlarmFirecracker
Summary: For Rootwithanaxe : Can you make an AU gifset where Kara jumps through a portal in time to find Lena as Morgana from Merlin ? That would be amazing !!!So .... Yep it turned into a mini fanfic with gifsets ♥





	1. The portal

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the possible mistakes, they’re all mine. English isn’t my first langage.  
> Thank you @supercorp-danvers for the help.

[Here's the first gifset](http://4alarmfirecracker.tumblr.com/post/157402859274/supercorp-au-the-mysterious-woman-chapter-1) ♥

* * *

Here she was. On an other planet. Hell... Maybe even in an other reality. Her assailant had just escaped through the portal. She had to follow him to bring him back to Earth. Kara turned her head to the left, than to the right, but found no one in sight. Maybe she had landed in the wrong place... Or... Was that a whimper?

She turned her head to the sound, and what a surprise she had when two beautiful blue eyes pierced her soul. She was sure she stopped breathing for a few seconds. Well, technically she didn't actually need to breath but she always did to keep up appearances. After a while, it had become instinctive. The woman’s hair was disheveled and dirt covered her face. Kara had never seen such a beautiful creature in her life, despite that the woman was in. Who was this mysterious woman? She had to ask...

\- _“Who are you?”_ She asked the woman who looked terrified.  
\- _“And you. Who are you?”_

It seemed like she wouldn't have the answer right now. Kara wanted to answer her but she was still confused herself. Were the hell was she? Not to mention, where was the alien she was chasing after?

\- _“Where ...”_

She had no time to think properly as she was tackled to the ground by someone. It was the alien! Her eyes landed on the girl in front of her. She seemed frozen in place, terrified.

\- _“Run !!!”_

She had screamed it, hoping the girl would react and save her skin. But here she was, fixed in Kara eyes with her own deep blue eyes. Kara dodged a fist and punched the attacker in the face. Her heart was beating fast, worrying for the girl in front of her. What if other aliens were arriving? She had to help the girl. She had to get her back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked my AU fanfic-gifset, don't hesitate to leave a little comment, I looove them ;)  
> I will try to do chapter 2 tomorrow ♥


	2. Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Hannah for the correction of my mistakes :P  
> And thank you Merlin for some of the dialogues ^^

[2d gifset here](http://4alarmfirecracker.tumblr.com/post/157461132704/supercorp-au-the-mysterious-woman-chapter-2) ♥

* * *

Kara was still fighting the alien when she heard a call for help. It was the girl. She was being abducted by men in … armor? Where the hell did she land? When did she land? She had a flash of her and Alex studying the Middle Ages … Was that possible? Her thoughts were interrupted when a man drew his sword and threatened the girl’s life by putting the sword’s blade on her pale neck. Kara’s heart rate increased. She couldn’t abandon her. Supergirl was use to saving people but something about the woman in front of her was different. Kara was drawn to her, almost as if she was enchanted, and couldn’t take her eyes off her. Suddenly, the woman’s eyes changed to an orange shade but the second after, it was blue again. Has she dreamt it? The alien turned her moment of inattention to his advantage and knocked her down, making her lose consciousness.  
She opened up her eyes. What had just happened? All of a sudden, she remembered. The alien. The girl. The knights. It was almost night time. The sun was almost gone. No alien in sight, no girl either. She looked around. She had failed. She hadn’t been able to save her.

  
  


\- _“No.”_

* * *

  
  


She was being led in a cell, a dark, moist cell. Uther’s men were dragging her with force toward chains. She struggled but she was no match. They were too many of them and she was too weak, not having had anything to eat for three days. Because yes, she had fled the castle three days ago. She couldn’t endure Uther’s remarks on magic one more day. He despises people who possess magic. No, not despises … hates. He kills them one by one, without even a trial, and she hates him for that, killing her kind. She couldn’t tell him she had magic in her as well because she was his ward, but she dreamt at night of a dagger plunged in his evil heart. The biting of the coldness of the chains imprisoning her wrists, trapping her, brought her back to reality.

  
  


Uther had just arrived. He always have this same old look in his eyes. A “I’m the best and you can’t say otherwise” look.

\- _“You have blood on your hands Uther Pendragon. Blood that will never wash off.”_

She was tired of closing her mouth to please him.

\- _“May I remind you that you are speaking to your king.”_  
\- _“May I remind you that a king is wise and just. You are neither. You rule only with a sword.”_

He turned his head and looked at her in the eyes. He seemed furious. She didn’t care.

\- _“You know nothing of what it means to be king.”_ He screamed at her _“The fate of Camelot rests in my hands. It’s my responsibility to protect the people of this land from its enemies.”_  
\- _“Then the kingdom is doomed.”_ She answered to him with a steady voice. _“One by one, you make enemies of us all.”_  
\- _“You speak treason Morgana!”_  
\- _“Only a mad man hears the truth as treason.”_

* * *

Supergirl has not yet said her last word. She would search the alien later. But now, her focus was on the distressed woman. She had to find her. She could be in great danger. She took off the ground, focusing on the sounds around her.

  
  


* * *

Uther’s eyes went wild.

\- _“You will remain here until you learn your lesson.”_  
\- _“Then release me, because I’ve learned it already. That you care not for me, or anyone but yourself. That you’re driven mad with power.”_

* * *

Kara was beginning to fear for the girl’s safety. She had already been listening to the sounds in the night for an hour or so it seemed.

* * *

  
  


\- _“That you’re a tyrant.”_

There she was. Kara increased her speed to reach the girl in time. 

\- _“How dare you.”_

Kara heard a sword being drawn. Her mouth opened and her eyes were staring wide into the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hesitate to write a little comment, I looove them.  
> No really, I live for them haha ♥


End file.
